Slices of Life
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Life is filled with little moments, tiny snippets of friendship, love, and whatever else fate has in store. (RWBY drabble series. Chapters unrelated unless stated. Will contain canon-verse and AU pieces.)
1. The Jean Pact

**Hello, my lovelies! It is long past time for me to put out a drabble series. This will basically consist of patron drabble rewards, donation prompts if I decide to start doing those, and smaller ideas of mine that are too small to be full oneshots. This first one is for one of my patrons, Aj_leo, who wanted a Sun/Ruby drabble taking place after Blake rejects Sun's invitation to the dance. Enjoy!**

Ruby glanced over her shoulder at Sun, who met her gaze and shrugged helplessly before turning and walking dejectedly toward the courtyard. He was moving in the opposite direction of where the rest of his team was. Making a quick, decision, Ruby told Weiss and Yang to go ahead after Blake, then ran to catch up with him.

"Hey," she called, zipping over to where he was.

Sun jumped a little. "Have I mentioned how awesome your Semblance is?" he asked, managing a grin in spite of his low spirits. He tried not to look too bummed out, deliberately perking his tail up as he turned to look at Ruby. The last thing he needed was for Blake's team leader to think he was some kind of crybaby, after all.

"Thanks!" Ruby said. She looked up at the monkey Faunus, noting the lingering disappointment in his gray eyes. "Hey, it's not you, okay? Blake's just been really stressed out. She thinks fighting the White Fang is her responsibility, you know?"

Sun nodded, his shoulders slumping when he realized his fake grin wasn't working. "Yeah, I get it. It still sucks." He paused before asking: "Any chance you guys could change her mind?"

"Uh…" Ruby hesitated, but ultimately decided to be honest. "It's possible, but…if we do, she'd probably end up going with Yang."

"Wait, what?" Sun blinked, stared at where Yang had been, then groaned, smacking his forehead. "Of course. Why not?"

"Sorry," Ruby muttered.

"Nothing to apologize for. I'm just kicking myself for not realizing it sooner." Sun thought about the times he had seen Blake and Yang together, about the looks they exchanged, about the slight touches from Yang that Blake probably wouldn't allow from anyone else. "Ah well. Now, I gotta decide if it's worth it to go stag."

Ruby tilted her head. "Stag? Is that a Faunus thing?" Her eyes widened. "Oh, wait! I shouldn't ask stuff like that, should I?"

Sun burst out laughing at Ruby's flustered expression. _This kid is adorable!_ "No, it's fine. I'm not one of those social justice nuts. I don't really get offended by stuff unless someone's actually being a jerk." He ruffled her hair lightly, evoking a relieved smile.

"Anyway, stag just means going alone. I might do that, but that means letting Neptune pick my outfit." He flashed an exaggerated grimace. "If I'm not going with a date, I don't know if it's worth the headache."

"You're being forced into an outfit too?" Ruby's eyes shined with sympathy. "Weiss is already making me try on stuff." She thought of the long hours spent waiting for her partner to decide on what stocking color was most appropriate. Stocking color!

"Ugh!" Sun shuddered. "I can't stand trying on clothes!"

"And they're not even comfortable! She wants to put Lady Stilts on me!"

Sun raised an eyebrow. "Lady Stilts?"

" _High-heeled shoes,_ " Ruby whispered in a disgusted hiss, as if she was uttering the grossest of swear words.

"Oh." Sun winced. "Yeah, I don't envy women. You have shoes you can't walk in, pockets that don't even hold stuff…"

"I know, right? Have you seen those pants with the fake, stitched on pockets? Just thinking about them makes me angry!"

"Still, neckties are the worst. I mean, what guy hated himself enough to invent an accessory that looks like a freaking noose?!"

Ruby thought about it, her eyes slowly widening. "Omigosh, it _is_ a noose! I never noticed that before."

"Please tell Neptune that." Sun folded his arms, an easy smile on his face as he secretly marveled at how quickly Ruby had managed to cheer him up. "So, what are you doing for the dance? Going with anyone?"

"Um, no." Ruby shuffled her foot. "I'm not really good with that kind of thing. I'm mainly going because my team did all the decorations and stuff. I'll probably hang out by the punch bowl all night."

"Huh. That seems like a waste."

"I mean, I'm a terrible dancer. If it was a sparring thing, I'd be excited, but…eh." Ruby shrugged a shoulder.

Sun frowned as he looked at the young Huntress. Sure, she was a bit younger and quieter than everyone else, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself. "Well, you can dance with me and the guys if you want. I promise you won't be the worst."

Ruby perked up a little at the offer. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not." A thought occurred to him. "Hey, why don't we go together?"

 _Huh?_ Ruby's face flushed. "Uh, me?"

"Yeah. Why not? We can make a pact to not wear any of the stupid accessories. Ooh! A jean pact! We'll both show up in jeans!" The more Sun thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

This caused Ruby to giggle a little. "It might be worth it just to see Weiss's face." She put a hand on her hip and pasted on her best Weiss-expression, complete with the signature disparaging glare. "Ruby, what in the world are you wearing? Show some dignity, you dunce!" She made her voice a little more high-pitched to add to the effect.

Sun snorted, his tail twitching as he tried to mime one of Neptune's "cool-guy" poses. "Dude, seriously? Can't you put away the abs for, like, one night?"

"Okay," Ruby said, eyes shining excitedly. "This has to be a thing!"

"Cool. Do you have my Scroll number?"

"Not sure." Ruby checked her Scroll. "Uh, which one did you and Blake use when you were running from the mech? I'll have that one in here for sure."

"I think Blake's. Let me just enter it." Sun took Ruby's Scroll and typed his number in, letting her do the same with his. "Could you imagine if one of those things crashed the dance?"

"That would definitely make the Lady Stilts worth it!"

"No heels, though," Sun reminded her. "Ooh, we should act like we're going to wear our stuffy outfits, then change right before we go in so they can't stop us!"

Ruby nodded appreciatively. "I like the way you think." She handed his Scroll back. "Well, I'd better head back to the dorm and check on Blake."

"Okay." Sun grinned. "Thanks, Ruby. You're really cool." He waved over his shoulder as he walked off to rejoin his friends.

Ruby smiled, feeling pretty good about herself as she started back toward the dorms. Then, she froze. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as a stunning realization finally hit her: _Wait… Do I actually have a date? Like a date-date?!_ Her heart started pounding. _Was he serious about that jean pact? Do I even own actual jeans? Where do I get new ones cheap?!_ This, as well as a million other questions shot through her head faster than sniper bullets.

All of a sudden, the weekend seemed to be approaching way too fast for even Ruby Rose to handle.

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards (including requests for drabbles like this one), my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Together

**Greetings, friends! We're here with another drabble. This one is a patron reward for Mackenzie, who requested an alternate version of the scene when Pyrrha went to confront Cinder. In this version, Juniper Berries is established and the whole team is there to tell her just how stupid her plan to go alone actually is.**

 **I hope you all appreciate how much I love my readers. In order to do this drabble correctly, I went back and rewatched THAT scene for the first time since Valentine's Day. Let it never be said that I don't love my fans.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _In the aftermath of the Grimm invasion of Vale, four warriors fell into each other's arms. For the first time, they realized that they didn't care who caught who. It was all the same, as long as they were all there._

 _Green eyes shut as lotus petal lips brushed her brow. A hand still charged with electricity clutched at a worn Pumpkin Pete hoodie. A leader's gentle voice murmured assurances of love to his three teammates._

 _In the calm after the storm, two pairs became something more, something stronger, something infinitely more complex. Four people became one whole._

….

The earth was shaking, screams echoed through the ash-tainted air, and gusts of foul wind from the Dragon's wings buffeted everything close to the school. Through this, Ren and Nora rushed toward the tower where Jaune and Pyrrha had gone.

"Jaune!" Nora shouted, her voice thick with tears. "Pyrrha!" She had come too close to losing Ren to that Atlas mech. She couldn't lose Jaune and Pyrrha. She just couldn't!

Ren was silent as he ran, his eyes narrow as he searched desperately for his teammates. _It's been too long. Where are they?!_

Just outside Beacon tower, the members of Team JNPR nearly collided. Jaune and Pyrrha were out of breath, their eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, thank Dust!" Nora sobbed, throwing her arms around Jaune. "We thought- We were-" She hiccupped loudly, burying her face in his shoulder.

Jaune wrapped one arm around Nora while taking his Scroll out of his pocket. "Come on… Where's Glynda's number…?"

Ren, meanwhile, walked over to Pyrrha, touching her shoulder as he tried to keep his voice calm. "Pyrrha, where were you? What's happening?"

Before Pyrrha could answer, the ground spasmed, nearly causing everyone to fall. They turned to see a red light shooting to the top of Beacon, toward the head of the Dragon.

Jaune's eyes widened and his Scroll dropped to the ground. "Ozpin…"

"What?!" Nora broke away from Jaune. "What happened? Where's Ozpin? What was that?"

Pyrrha shook her head helplessly. "There's no time." Clutching Milo in her hand, she turned toward Beacon. "All of you, get to Vale and find help!"

"No!" Ren snapped, immediately recognizing the determined fire in Pyrrha's eyes. "I don't know what's happening, but you are not going up there alone!"

Nora's eyes blazed. "Yeah! We fight together, or not at all!"

"We won't let you do this without us!" Jaune growled.

"You don't understand!" Pyrrha sobbed as she remembered too well what Ozpin had told her about the Maidens' power. "She's too strong! I need to hold her off." Her eyes fell on a nearby open locker. _If I could send even one of them to safety…_

"Don't you dare!" Ren shouted, following her gaze and quickly moving Jaune away from the locker. "You are not separating us. Not now!"

"I…" Tears streamed down Pyrrha's cheeks. In that moment, she realized that she had to either lead the three people she loved most to their deaths, or take them to safety at the cost of countless lives.

They were Huntsmen. The choice was obvious.

Jaune looked at her grim expression, and nodded in understanding. "We're with you, Pyrrha."

"We either live together, or die together," Ren insisted.

"Just like we promised," Nora added, her eyes glittering with tears. _It has to be this way! I can't be alone again. I can't!_

Pyrrha wanted desperately to kiss all of them right then, but they had already wasted too much precious time. Besides, everything that needed to be said between them had already been said several times.

"Alright, then," she said, straightening up. "Let's go." Turning around, she strode toward Beacon tower, her heart sinking as she listened to the three pairs of footsteps behind her.

Jaune, meanwhile, had picked up his Scroll and was dialing a new number.

After one ring, Ruby answered. "Jaune? Where are you?"

"Ruby, listen. You need to get to Beacon tower now! Cinder is up there, and she's crazy powerful now! We're going to hold her off for as long as we can, but… Look, we just need someone to keep fighting." They were almost at the elevator. Pyrrha was testing her powers on it, ready to send it shooting up to the top when everyone was ready.

"Jaune, no!" Ruby gasped. "Don't try fighting alone! Just wait for us there."

"I'm not alone," Jaune murmured, his throat tightening. "Bye, Ruby."

"Jaune, wait-!" Click. Ruby stared at her Scroll before turning toward the Grimm horde. Her heart pounded as she tried to piece everything together, even as she and Weiss broke into a run toward the tower. Cinder was involved with this?! What was happening? What did Jaune mean by "crazy powerful?" What was Team JNPR planning?

Would they be alive by the time she got to them?

Shaking her head and angrily wiping her eyes, she pushed the thought aside. They stopped at the base of Beacon tower. The area around the tower was shaking. The sound of battle rang from the top. For a moment, Ruby thought she could see her four friends surrounded by fire. Something burned behind her eyes.

Weiss raised her hand, sending a line of glyphs up the tower. "You know what to do," she said, the tearful shine in her eyes giving the only hint at how worried she was.

Ruby nodded, braced herself, and ran up the side of the tower, knowing that she wouldn't be ready for whatever awaited her at the top.

…

 _The tears faded slowly, giving way to longer kisses, more curious touches, and firmer declarations of love._

 _Jaune held Pyrrha in one arm, Ren in the other. Nora was curled up on his lap, where she could feel the hands of everyone nearby. She sniffled, wiping her eyes on her leader's hoodie._

" _So, what now?" Jaune asked, nuzzling Pyrrha's hair while gently squeezing Ren's hand._

" _I'm not sure," Pyrrha admitted. She gazed at each of her teammates with equal adoration. When had this happened? When had she grown to love Ren and Nora every bit as much as she loved Jaune?_

" _Whatever happens," Ren muttered. "We'll figure it out together."_

 _Nora nodded. "Yeah. We all need to be together!" She snuggled closer, reaching for Ren's hand. "Together-together. We won't let anything bad happen. Ever."_

 _Jaune nodded slowly, feeling himself slowly relax as he felt the three warm bodies around him. "I think we can handle that," he said with a slight grin. "I mean, we just fought off a Grimm invasion that nearly destroyed all of Vale. What could be worse than that?"_

 _There were small chuckles of agreement, followed by a few yawns and inaudible words. Eventually, the members of Team JNPR fell asleep, secure in the knowledge that they would be together from then on, no matter what happened._

 **You know, I actually found myself looking back at Volume 3 in general, and… Damn, they were so close to something awesome! I mean, PvP was one of the best dramatic tone shifts I've seen in a show. They just did it too early, and then went too far with it by axing off Pyrrha a few episodes later.**

 **I like comparing things to** _ **Harry Potter**_ **, since it did so many plot devices so well, and because it was my childhood. In my mind, Penny was the Cedric Diggory of the** _ **RWBY**_ **-verse. Her death signaled the moment when everything went to shit, and it was actually done well in my opinion. I miss her, but she wasn't as much of a main character, and her death was a perfect representation of that loss of innocence. However, the way everything else was done brought Volume 3 and the whole series down. It's like if** _ **Goblet of Fire**_ **had been the second** _ **Harry Potter**_ **book instead of the fourth, and if Rowling had randomly axed off Hermione at the end. That's the best way I can put it.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, including your own fic and drabble requests, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **For writing tips, prompts, top 10 lists, and fandom rants from yours truly, check out my blog at soloragoldsun dot wordpress dot com.**

 **Peace out!**


	3. Hammock

**Hey, everyone! I'm back in the drabbles today. I thought I'd celebrate my return to the Black Sun ship with a bit of harmless cuteness. (Seriously, thank you, Rooster Teeth!) Enjoy!**

It was early afternoon when Blake stepped outside, wondering where Sun had ended up. As if on cue, she heard a girlish yelp followed by a thump. Rolling her eyes, she rounded the corner of the house to find Sun lying on his back, legs sticking up, ankles held by a twisted hammock that hung between two palm trees.

"Did you and the hammock have a disagreement?" Blake asked dryly, her ears flicking with amusement.

"Yeah," Sun groaned. "I wanted to take a nap, and it wanted to kill me!"

Blake chuckled as she helped him up. "Did you jump into it?"

"Uh…" Sun grinned sheepishly. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

Blake shook her head. "Honestly, Sun. It's not difficult. You just have to slide in carefully."

"Care to demonstrate, oh Hammock Master?" Sun asked with an exaggerated gesture. His grin widened when Blake rolled her eyes at him and flashed that half-smile that he had grown to love so much. _She's actually smiling again! This is major progress!_

"Here." Blake walked over to the hammock, carefully pushing down the one side, and slipping onto it slowly, allowing herself to fall on her back as it gently rocked back and forth. For a moment, she was overcome with nostalgia, remembering the long naps she had taken here as a kid.

"Okay, I think I got it." Sun pulled down the side of the hammock and rolled in with a plop that caused it to nearly flip over. There was a yelp and several violent swings before the hammock went still.

"Your elbow. Is in. My face," Blake growled once the movement stopped.

"Oh, sorry. Here, let me-"

"No!" Blake snapped. "Don't move. Just, let me do this." She shifted around carefully, half considering just getting out of the hammock and leaving Sun to his own devices. In the end, though, she managed to position herself next to him and maneuver him into a more comfortable spot. She relaxed again, and realized only then that they were literally being pressed together by the sides of the hammock.

Her ears flattened, but she didn't move away. This was…really warm.

Sun realized their position at the same time, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Heh. This is actually pretty cozy," he remarked. He started to drape an arm over Blake, but paused. "Uh, is this…?"

Blake found herself shifting closer, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "This is fine," she murmured, placing a hand on his chest. _More than fine, honestly,_ she admitted to herself.

Sun sighed happily, nuzzling the top of her head between her furry ears. "Good."

The two quickly fell into a blissful half-doze. Between the warmth of the afternoon sun, and the cocoon-like shelter of the hammock, it was easy to feel safe in spite of all that they were dealing with. Sun's tail slipped around her waist, squeezing gently. Blake softly nuzzled his shoulder, letting out a quiet, sleepy purr.

Sun trailed his fingers over her cheek, gently brushing her hair back, then ran his fingertips down her neck to between her shoulder blades, where he started to rub in slow, soothing circles. He smiled when he felt her relax even more against him. _That's it, Blake,_ he thought. _You don't have to think about the White Fang right now. Just rest. You deserve it._ His heart did a little flip as he heard her let out another long purr.

"You can sleep if you want," he whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment by speaking too loudly. "I got you." He cautiously started stroking her hip with the tip of his tail, biting back a delighted noise when this caused her purr to turn into an adorable chirp for a split second.

Blake hummed softly, feeling herself growing sleepier and sleepier. Yawning, she nuzzled against his chest, falling asleep to his stuttering heartbeat.

When she opened her eyes again, the sky was turning red. Her parents would be looking for her soon. Still, she didn't make a move to leave. Instead, she shifted upward a little to look at Sun, who was still fast asleep. His face was peaceful, and there was a slight grin on it, even now. Blake rolled her eyes. _Of course,_ she thought with more than a little fondness.

She was pressed even closer to him than before. His arms were wrapped snugly around her, as was his tail. It looked like he was a sleep-cuddler. Again, Blake found that she didn't mind at all. She was sleepy, warm, and wholly content. Her mind was still fuzzy, and she found herself smiling tenderly at Sun's resting form, no hint of dryness or exasperation on her face.

Purring drowsily, she rested against him again. This time, their faces were level. As she nestled closer, her lips brushed his cheek. She froze, then closed her eyes, kissing him there softly. Then again. And again. The fourth time, she was met with his lips, and let out a quiet gasp.

Sun's eyes were open, and he was looking at her with hazy eyes. He had just started waking up when he felt Blake's lips on his cheek, and had turned his head, only to brush his lips against hers. The softness made him shiver, but he waited for her to make the next move, not wanting to mess anything up.

Blake's lips tingled pleasantly, and she found herself leaning in again, kissing Sun's mouth fully this time. She made a muffled noise in her throat when his arms tightened just a little, and he returned the kiss.

They lay there, exchanging slow, warm, sleepy kisses. Blake purred at how soft and gentle Sun was, how his tail lazily stroked her side, how he nuzzled her neck and yawned whenever she paused to take a breath.

Eventually, their kisses trailed off until they were just holding each other. Blake's eyes were closed again, and she was touching light kisses to Sun's chest, where the burn from Ilia's whip was still visible. His fingers combed through her hair, and she smiled.

Later on, they'd talk more about this. Later on, Blake would spend several guilty hours wondering if Sun was now going to be Adam's prime target. Later on, Sun would comfort her and insist that they'd easily be able to beat up that creep if he tried anything.

But right then, the two tired Hunters allowed themselves a well-deserved rest.

 **Just an FYI for my readers: My laptop is on its last legs (as in it already died once before being brought back by a new battery and being plugged in at all times). If I suddenly go dark, or can't update something on time, it's because this laptop died before my new one could arrive. Thanks for understanding!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun. (New laptop was expensive. Would love any support offered.)**

 **Peace out!**


	4. Sniffing Leather

**Greetings, everyone! I'm coming at you today with a patron reward for Aj_leo, who requested a scene showing Mercury and Emerald trying to adjust to acting like normal teenagers at some point before the Fall of Beacon. Enjoy!**

"Tell me something, Mercury," Emerald grumbled as she led her teammate down the path away from the shopping stands. "Why is it that a freaking assassin doesn't know how to blend into a crowd?"

Mercury let out an insulted huff. "What makes you think I don't know how to blend in?"

"Uh, maybe because you don't act like a regular person."

"Well, that just feels like an unfounded accusation," Mercury exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart.

"Regular people don't sniff boots, Merc!" Emerald snapped. Of course, she ended up saying this too loud, causing a few people to cast concerned glances in their direction.

Mercury snickered. "Who's attracting attention now?"

"Shut up!"

"Besides," Mercury continued, folding his arms and flashing a superior smirk, because he knew Emerald hated that. "You need to sniff the boots. How else will you know if they're trying to sell you fake leather?"

Emerald rolled her eyes. "What do you even need leather boots for? You already have boots that shoot bullets!"

"Well, what if I want to look good outside of battle? Huh? You ever think of that?" Mercury gave his hair a dramatic toss, because he knew it would make Emerald even more ticked off, and she was just so hilarious when she was angry. "So many people just wear the same outfit all the time. Maybe I don't want to live like that. You ever consider that? Hm?"

"You are impossible," Emerald sighed. "I wish Cinder had partnered me up with Neo. The mute weirdo would honestly be an improvement."

"Who's a weirdo?" a chipper voice called, causing both Emerald and Mercury to stiffen. Ruby was skipping toward them, followed closely by Yang.

"Oh, just some guy at the movie theater," Emerald said, waving a hand dismissively as she quickly recovered from her surprise. "Laughed obnoxiously loud at the most random parts."

Yang grimaced sympathetically. "That's the worst. At least he wasn't kicking your seat."

"Eh. A punch over the shoulder usually stops that," Mercury said, shrugging casually.

Emerald winced. That had to be a weird thing to say! To her surprise, however, Yang was grinning.

"I like the way you think!" the brawler commented. "Glaring at them can only get you so far."

"And you wonder why we're banned from half the movie theaters in Vale," Ruby muttered.

"Hey! They should ban those stupid seat-kickers!"

"Amen to that!" Mercury said enthusiastically. "So, you guys all amped up for the next fight?"

 _Amped up?_ Emerald inwardly cringed.

"Totally!" Yang said, her eyes blazing. "I'm so ready for when it's our turn!"

"Team CFVY did really good in their last fight," Ruby commented. "I hope we get to face them at some point."

"Yeah! I'm just waiting to find out what Velvet's big mystery weapon is," Yang commented. "But, we're gonna get some shopping done in the meantime. Heard there are some sweet leather gloves at one of the stands."

Ruby coughed. "As long as you don't sniff them all…"

"Hey!" Yang put her hands on her hips. "How else am I gonna tell if they're selling me cruddy plastic? You've heard of that 'pleather' junk, right?" 

"Oh my god, thank you!" Mercury exclaimed, punching Emerald's shoulder. He could practically feel her seething and was loving every minute of it. "I was just telling Em here that smelling's the only real way to tell."

"Don't say it too loud!" Yang warned. "The plastic companies might feel the need to come up with a fake leather smell to spray on their stuff."

"Excellent point," Mercury said, putting a finger over his lips and winking discreetly. "Well, you ladies have fun." Once the two were out of earshot, he turned to Emerald. "See? I can act like a regular person."

"I wouldn't call you regular," Emerald muttered. "But…maybe just being confident is enough." She looked around, noting the various styles, looks, and attitudes of the people who walked by. "I guess acting a little unorthodox is okay, as long as we act like that's how we always are."

"Exactly!" Mercury said. "Dad used to tell me that infiltration is actually about being yourself as much as it's safe to be. That way, you have less to pretend."

"I guess I'm just used to pretending everything," Emerald admitted. "I use my mirages and talk people out of the rest before moving on. That friendly act is something I can slip into easily."

"If it's easy for you, keep it," Mercury advised. "As for me, I'll keep doing what works. And I hope this has taught you to not be so annoyingly-critical."

Emerald shoved him halfheartedly. "Whatever. I'm sure I'll find something else about you that I hate." She folded her arms as she scoped the area. "But I guess acting a little weird will be okay for you. I mean, everyone here seems to be weird in their own way, you know?" The corner of her mouth twitched slightly.

Mercury frowned. "Not getting attached, are you?"

Emerald stiffened. "Of course not!" The two remained silent as they walked back to their dorms. Once they were back, she asked: "What makes you think I'm getting attached?"

"Your friendly mask is pretty obvious to me," Mercury noted. "But I've seen it slip, and it's always when you genuinely smile or laugh at something when talking to one of the students."

"Should I be creeped out that you're keeping such close tabs on me?" Emerald asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"In this case, no. I'm just looking out for you," Mercury promised. "Look, Em. You're a thief. I'm an assassin. Only one of those involves killing. I just want to be sure you actually understand what we're doing here. A lot of the people out there are gonna be dead once the plan is set in motion. And, even if they're alive, none of them are gonna be our friends."

"You think I don't understand?!" Emerald snapped. "You think I'm just some dumb street rat Cinder picked up?"

"No, I think you're a very naïve street rat who will ignore certain things due to her crush on our boss," Mercury shot back, his eyes blazing. "That's another lesson from Dad: Never mix business with personal issues."

"Isn't this the same dad who got drunk every other night and permanently screwed up your legs?" Emerald asked snidely, even as she winced at how assholish that comment was.

"Yeah," Mercury growled. "And that taught me to never trust anyone, no matter how much you might want to."

"Well, I sure as hell don't trust you," Emerald said, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes at her partner. She was lying, of course. She _did_ trust him to an extent. She trusted that he didn't hate her, at least not in a way that would make him turn on her violently later on. She trusted him on the battlefield. She trusted him to be smart enough to run when things got too dangerous. She trusted him to be someone she could leave easily without looking back once this was all over.

Mercury snorted. "Well, that's a start."

At that moment, the door opened and Cinder stepped in. She fixed them all with her trademark smirk, obviously sensing the tension between them and finding some mild amusement in it. "Did you have a good time today?" she asked.

"Eh." Mercury shrugged, putting on his usual air of indifference. "Emerald wouldn't let me play with the leather."

Emerald groaned. _He chose the literal worst way to phrase that!_ "Um, Cinder? Maybe you could walk around with us for a little bit. I'm sure it would add more to our team's ruse, and-"

"Emerald," Cinder cut in, her voice becoming slightly edged. "You know why Neo and I need to remain in the shadows. Don't make stupid suggestions."

"I…" Emerald knew she was visibly deflating. "Yes, ma'am,"

Mercury rolled his eyes as he turned away. _Idiot,_ he thought, even as he felt a surprising surge of anger at Cinder. Why did she have to be so casually-cruel toward Emerald? Was it really necessary, since Emerald's loyalty hinged on her love? Couldn't Cinder be a little nicer?

Then, he stopped and almost laughed out loud at himself. _What the hell was I just saying? Don't get attached._

Replacing his frown with a casual grin that no one would question, he lounged on his bed, already anticipating the next stage of the plan, and another day of playing out a massive charade with Emerald under the unsuspecting eyes of their to-be victims.

 **Almost as soon as I got this request, I knew I had to somehow bring up that scene when Mercury was sniffing the boot, because it was honestly too perfect. The more serious note at the end came as I was writing, and I kept it since we have honestly been robbed of serious development for these two. Hopefully, we'll see more in the upcoming volumes.**

 **Side note: I always sniff new leather. I mean, leather is one of the best smells in the world! It's right up there with new books. (Imagine how excited I get over new, leather-bound books!)**

 **If you like what you see and want to join an awesome fan community AND get rewards like this drabble, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	5. Unbroken Home

**Hiya, everyone! You just keep getting treats this week. I'm starting to worry that I may be spoiling you. Anyway, this drabble is a P/atreon reward for Mackenzie Buckle, who requested a poly!STRQ drabble involving Qrow coming home to a new arrival.**

 **Enjoy!**

Qrow would never forgive himself for missing the birth. _You had one thing you had to be on time for,_ he scolded himself fiercely as he hurried down the next path.

It wasn't his fault that he had missed it, of course. This most recent mission from Ozpin had taken him to the edge of Atlas and kept him there for over a month. Everyone on Team STRQ had been gone for much longer in the past.

Still, this birth was special. This was the first child of the Team STRQ family that would be biologically his!

Granted, he considered Yang and Ruby to both be his children, even if he hadn't fathered them, and even though they had taken to referring to him as their uncle instead of their second dad. But there was something about knowing that this third child shared his blood. His and Summer's. Just knowing that this kid would potentially look like him, inherit traits directly from him, and grow up looking to him as a vision of what he or she could be, made Qrow's knees shake and his stomach twist.

Despite his hurry, however, he found himself pausing once the house came into sight. An iron vice was clenching his heart, and he was suddenly more nervous than he'd ever been. Was he ready for this? What if the kid didn't like him? What if-?

"Are you going to just stand there like an idiot, or are you going to meet your son?" an irritated voice snapped next to him.

Qrow jumped, then relaxed with a huff. "Real mature, Raven. Gotta rub in your superior stealth every time, huh?" _So,_ he thought. _It's a boy._ A sharp thrill went through him.

"It's one of the few pleasures I get from having you as a brother," Raven said dryly. "Don't rob me of that."

"Whatever." Qrow rolled his eyes before rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. "Just…bracing myself, you know?" _I'm going to see my son. I have a son. My son!_

Raven nodded, her red eyes full of understanding. "Imagine how it was for me when we had Yang. I didn't have the luxury of waiting outside until it was over."

Qrow winced. "I should've been here."

"No one blames you, so stop worrying about stupid stuff." Raven waved a hand dismissively. "If it helps, I can promise you he doesn't bite."

"Good to know." Qrow took a deep breath. There was no use postponing this any longer. "Okay… Push me." He stumbled forward as his sister gave him a much-harder-than-necessary shove toward the house. Closing the distance, he tapped the door once before entering.

Almost immediately, he was swept up in a pair of strong arms and feeling the tickle of a familiar beard as his lips were claimed in a warm, passionate kiss. His slender arms came up, wrapping around Taiyang's broad shoulders. Any tension he had been feeling faded away in the burning heat of his lover's embrace.

He broke away just enough to speak. "Sorry I'm late."

Taiyang pecked his lips once more before drawing back. "I knew you'd be here soon. They're upstairs."

"Uncle Qrow!" a small voice called before a tiny, red form zipped into Qrow's arms. "I'm a big sister now!"

"So, I heard," Qrow murmured, picking Ruby up and ruffling her hair with one hand. "How's he look?"

"He's the best baby in all of Remnant!" Ruby declared loyally.

Qrow hugged Ruby, his smile widening. He believed her, of course. Even without actually seeing his son, he knew that the first meeting would be worth everything, worth the long, harrowing journey that had brought Qrow to sobriety at last.

When Qrow had first hinted at wanting to father the third and final child of Team STRQ, Summer had flatly told him that he needed to pull himself out of the bottle first. If they were going to have a third child, particularly one bearing Qrow's blood, one who would likely inherit his tendency toward alcoholism, Qrow would need to be ready to set a positive example. Also, Yang was growing, and was now old enough to wonder why her uncle acted so "weird" after drinking.

"I love you, Qrow," Summer had insisted. "We all do, and we'll support you through this, but something needs to change if we're going to take the next step in building this family."

It had taken a whole year to get totally dry. Qrow still remembered just how proud his sister and partners had been. He remembered the earnest, loving nights he had shared with Summer afterward. Most of all, he remembered hearing that much-awaited news at long last.

Now, he approached Summer's room, placing Ruby back on the ground as he braced himself once more. He glanced over his shoulder, caught Taiyang's encouraging nod, and finally turned the handle.

Summer was fast asleep in her bed, a peaceful smile on her face. Qrow noticed that there weren't any bags under her eyes. Of course, that didn't surprise him. All four of them had worked together through both Yang and Ruby's infancies, making sure everyone involved got the sleep and down time they needed.

In the crib, being watched over by an uncharacteristically-silent Yang, was Qrow's son.

Yang glanced up, her eyes shining when she saw her uncle. She put a finger to her lips and pointed to the inside of the crib, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Qrow took a breath, then closed the distance to the crib and peered inside. _Oh gods…_

A tiny, perfect face peeked out from under the blue blankets. A shock of black hair was growing from his head, and Qrow could already tell that it would grow to be messy and untamable. A small wrinkle kept appearing on the baby's pale brow, as if he was thinking deeply about something or having a very confusing dream.

Ruby tugged on Qrow's cloak, silently asking to be lifted up. Qrow held her as she looked into the crib, silver eyes wide and excited.

"What's his name?" Qrow whispered. When he had first gotten the text announcing the birth, no one had given him the name or sent pictures. They hadn't even said if the kid was a boy or a girl. He understood why. They had wanted him to see and learn everything in person. They wanted that first time to be in the home they had built together, rather than on a tiny screen. Qrow had agreed. The knowledge of what he was coming home to had been enough to sustain him until this point.

"Rook." The answer came from the bed, where Summer was just sitting up, smiling gently. "He looks so much like you and Raven, I had to."

Qrow placed Ruby next to Yang as Summer got out of bed and hurried over, pressing a kiss to his lips. He easily lifted her off the ground, loving her familiar, warm weight in his arms. When he put her down, he noticed Ruby covering her eyes and giggling. "What's the matter, squirt? We being too indecent for you?"

"He's waking up!" Yang hissed, speaking up for the first time, pointing eagerly into the crib.

Qrow looked down, his breath catching as he was met by a pair of sleepy, dark blue eyes. He knew that this likely wasn't what Rook's eyes would look like permanently. Yang's eyes had been dark blue at birth, and Ruby's had been a steel gray color. He found himself hoping desperately that they would turn a Branwen shade of red.

"Hey, kiddo," he breathed. Rook blinked up at him, making an indiscernible baby noise. Qrow's throat tightened. "Can I…?"

"Of course." Summer gazed at Qrow as he slowly, carefully lifted the tiny bundle from the crib. His eyes held a shine that they had lacked in the years before his recovery. His smile was pure and radiant. Only the lines around his eyes hinted at how tired he really was from his mission. "Isn't he beautiful?"

Qrow nodded, laughing a little at the intent way those blue eyes were staring at him. It would be a while before the kid would truly be able to recognize him or even focus properly. Still, he liked to think that little Rook already knew on some level who his family was. "He's perfect."

"Told you so!" Ruby piped up. "Can I hold him now?"

"You held him plenty," Yang scolded. "Give Uncle Qrow a chance."

"You can hold him in a sec," Qrow promised. He stared down at Rook, his grin widening when his son made another noise, squirming a little in his grip. "Easy, kiddo," he murmured. "I gotcha."

He heard movement at the door and looked over to see Taiyang and Raven watching him. Tai's arm was wrapped around Raven's shoulders, and Raven was looking at Rook with a rare expression of undisguised tenderness. Summer had one hand on his arm and kept glancing between him and Rook as if she still couldn't believe her luck. Ruby was fidgeting, clearly impatient to hold her new little brother. Yang ruffled her hair, snickering when Ruby batted irritably at her hand.

Everything was worth this, Qrow decided. His and Raven's struggles growing up, their intense training at Beacon, the risks they took on hunts and missions, and his own long road to leaving the bottle behind forever. It was all worth this moment.

He carefully brushed his calloused fingertips against Rook's soft cheek before kneeling down to hand him to an eager Ruby.

 **This was just so wholesome to type! I mean, it had Team STRQ together and alive. It had a happy Raven. It had a sober Qrow. It just had a lot of good things! I like to imagine that, in an ideal world, Raven would be an aloof, but roughly-affectionate mother and sister while being a bit more of a resigned/happy tsundere toward Tai and Summer. As for Qrow, I hope desperately that he will eventually sober up. Funny as he is when drunk, alcoholism is no joke, and I want that to be addressed in the show, especially now that they'll be going to Atlas and Willow Schnee may be brought into the picture.**

 **If you like what you see and want to join an awesome fan community while earning sweet rewards like this one, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	6. Empty Mornings

**Well, looky here! Another of my lovely patrons is getting a reward. This one is for David Bufkin, who gave me free rein for both of his rewards, and just said he wanted Snowbird. For the drabble, I decided to go with an angsty morning after scenario, since that seems to be a staple of this ship. The longer fic will be much fluffier, I swear!**

Winter thought she always woke up first. Qrow was let her think that. It was easier that way.

It was easier to just lay there, pretending to sleep as she slipped out of bed quieter than a cat, put on her clothes quicker than Qrow had managed to get them off the previous night (and looking totally pristine once they were on, most likely), and exited the room with hurried, clipped steps. It was easier to silently crawl onto the warm, lily-scented spot she left on the bed and curl up there, pretending that morning hadn't come yet.

Qrow kicked himself every time this happened, hating himself for thinking things would be different this time around. It was always the same.

He and Winter would run into each other when their assignments caused them to cross paths, often in some town, sometimes in a larger city. They occasionally met in the wild, but nothing ever happened then. They were in Grimm territory, after all, and knew to keep their minds fully on whatever tasks were set before them.

In the safety of a town or city, it was a different matter. There, they had the luxury of losing a bit of control. They'd argue, they'd fight, they'd destroy a few sidewalks and incur the wrath of their bosses, and they'd both be exhausted and panting by the end. Then, Winter would gather up her dignity and go to whatever hotel or inn she was staying at. She'd shower and leave the window to her room open or shut.

If it was open, she'd leave the bathroom to find Qrow waiting for her.

They came together like the hot and cold winds that started a tornado, tearing at clothes, biting lips, digging fingernails into flesh. At long last, when their mutual frustrations and feelings of tension were utterly spent, they'd collapse on the sheets, usually falling asleep within seconds of each other.

Then, in the morning, she would be gone. Qrow would go downstairs to find that she had paid for an extra breakfast, which was always hot and ready for him within minutes. He'd go outside, already knowing that she was gone again.

Before, he had been pretty happy with that arrangement. The first time it happened, he had been shocked that the Ice Queen could make him feel such intense pleasure, greater than anything a barmaid or frisky Huntress had ever offered him. She, of course, had refused to look at him the next few times they met.

It wasn't until Qrow commented casually during a fight that she was too uptight and "needed to get laid," that she begrudgingly started her tradition of leaving her window open. He had gotten a black eye during that particular battle, but felt it was more than worth it.

The adrenaline high of the fight, followed by the pleasant muscle ache, followed by an entirely different form of combat was honestly Qrow's ideal evening. Nothing frustrated him more than when he met Winter, had a good fight, and found her window closed. He wouldn't dream of forcing anything when this happened, of course. It was just really annoying.

Eventually, however, their nights together started to feel different. There were fewer marks, less aggressive kisses and grips. Qrow found himself running his hands over Winter's body, marveling at how the calloused skin of her hands turned so utterly smooth and soft in the places covered by her uniform. He would nuzzle her pale shoulders, inhale the scent of her hair, and feel a quickening in his heartbeat that had nothing to do with adrenaline.

He wasn't sure what sparked this change. Maybe it was his admiration for her, which grew after every sparring match. Maybe it was that ridiculously-sexy smirk she would sometimes let slip when she managed to one-up him. Maybe it was because, sometimes, Qrow would detect a hint of vulnerability in Winter, something that would appear at random times, like when Ironwood praised her or when a young child thanked her for fighting off the Grimm plaguing his or her home.

The first few times his mannerisms changed, Winter had stiffened with surprise, as if she wasn't sure how to handle this, as if she had never been treated gently in her life. Something about that tore Qrow up inside. Over time, Winter did accept these gentler touches, curling up against Qrow's front, reminding him of a little bird seeking protection and warmth.

A little bird that could turn around and peck out your eyes, but still.

Then, in the morning, Qrow would wake up and look at her. He'd observe her pale face, her long hair, her shoulders that inevitably peeked out from under the sheets by this time. He marveled at how, even asleep, her brows never were totally smooth. Even in her dreams, she was stressed or angry about something.

He wanted to reach out to her in those early, sleepy, muted moments. He wanted to wrap an arm around her and pull her close, kissing that wrinkled brow until every crease vanished, until Winter forgot about whatever was troubling her. Maybe, if he did that, she wouldn't leave.

There was a whole list of things Qrow wanted to do, things that might be enough to keep Winter from slipping away from him, leaving only an empty space and the scent of lilies for him to cling to. One night, in a moment of weakness and selfishness, he did one of them.

It was in the aftermath of their long, passionate tussle. They were lying on their backs, the afterglow already fading. In a moment, Winter would turn away, sleeping with her face pointed toward the door she would exit in the morning.

Before she could, Qrow reached for her. He touched her shoulder, prompting her to turn her head in his direction, confusion written on her face.

That was when he kissed her. No biting, no tongues, no fights for dominance. Just a firm, soft press of lips. He ran his hand slowly from her shoulder, caressing her neck, then cupping her cheek.

Winter's lips parted in surprise. Then, she moved closer, kissing back. One of her hands touched his chest, where his heart was currently making noises similar to a panicked bird's wings. When the kiss ended, she didn't turn away from him, and he got to fall asleep with his forehead touching hers.

The next morning, he awoke to find that the spot next to him was already empty. He sat up and saw Winter frozen in mid-step toward the door.

"Winter…" he breathed before he could stop himself, and he knew that everything he had been thinking, everything he had been feeling, was now out in the open with that one word.

Winter hesitated, that strange, sad, familiar, vulnerable look flickering in her ice-blue eyes. For a moment, Qrow actually thought she would stay.

Then, the cold mask everyone knew her for returned. She nodded politely to Qrow, a gesture so formal and impersonal, Qrow wished he had kept pretending to sleep.

"Until next time, Qrow," she said crisply.

"Yeah." Qrow felt his own voice taking on its usual, gruff, casual tone, that tone that convinced so many people that he didn't give a damn, that he didn't feel things like pain, loss, and regret. "See yah, Ice Queen."

He thought he saw the corner of her mouth quirk before the door closed. He liked to think that it had been a smile.

 **Poor Qrow. He just wants some morning cuddles. I like to think that the series will include a moment where he finally figures out how to control his Semblance, which will lead to him overcoming his alcoholism and having more stable relationships in his life. My bird son has suffered enough, okay? (Is it weird to call him my son when he's probably twice my age? Then again, the Nomad of Nowhere is my child, and he's over a hundred years old, so…)**

 **If you like what you see and want to join an awesome fan community while earning sweet rewards, like this drabble here, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	7. Meeting the Parents

**Greetings, my lovelies! Today, I'm coming at you with a patron request from Mackenzie Buckle, who wanted a drabble taking place at some point after my SunnyBees/Golden Eclipse fic "Vanished Boundaries," where Blake introduces Sun and Yang to her parents. Just a reminder: this takes place in a canon where the end of Volume 3 never happened and Salem doesn't exist.**

 **Enjoy!**

"I still can't believe we're basically dating a princess," Sun said as he stared at the huge house at the end of the long path. "Like, that's literally what Blake is, right?"

Yang was nodding. "Daughter of a chieftain? I'd say so."

Blake rolled her eyes. "It's not like that at all, guys. Dad may be in charge of Menagerie, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be."

"So, calling him your Highness is a no?" Sun ventured.

"Absolutely," Blake replied dryly. "He'd completely hate that."

"Okay, before we go any further, can I just take a moment to point out that this is an amazing view?" Yang made a little TV screen with her thumbs and forefingers. "I mean, the mansion in the distance, the palm trees, the mountains in the background… If you guys ever start advertising Menagerie, you should put this image on all the postcards."

Blake couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. Growing up, she had learned to both love and hate Menagerie. The love came from the fact that all Faunus could live there without fear. The hate came from the fact that there was literally nowhere else to go for so many people. It was nice to be reminded of the actual beauty of the island, seeing a set of fresh eyes taking it all in.

They continued down the long road. Sun and Yang pressed close to Blake as crowds of people bustled by. "Is it always this crowded?" Sun muttered.

"Sometimes, it's worse," Blake sighed. "Before the Faunus Rights Revolution, there was a movement to put all Faunus in Remnant on Menagerie. Since two-thirds of it is covered with desert and deadly creatures, and there are a lot of Faunus in the world…"

"People are the worst," Yang grumbled. "But, I like it here, crowded or no. We so gotta check out the market stalls later! I saw people selling drinks in actual coconuts!"

Blake snickered. "Yeah, you do get that in tropical areas."

As they got closer and closer to the large mansion that sat with the desert mountains at its back, Blake felt her ears flattening nervously. It was almost three months since she had first called her parents to try and reconcile with them, and one month since her first physical visit. She had told her parents about her relationship, and her mother had insisted that she bring Sun and Yang home with her when she visited next. Her father had looked highly skeptical but agreed that he wanted to meet them.

Blake wanted that, too. She wanted her family to know Sun and Yang, as well as her other friends. But, she was very aware of the unconventional nature of her relationship, and the fact that her father especially would probably put on a very protective front. At best, this visit would be tense but pleasant. At worse, it would range from uncomfortable to downright hostile.

Bracing herself, Blake knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately, a radiant Kali Belladonna waiting on the other side.

"Blake!" Kali threw her arms around her daughter, hugging her tightly. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Fine," Blake answered, feeling most of her tension ebbing away in the face of her mother's unconditional affection.

Kali drew back, rolling her eyes. "Fine? That's it? Honestly, you and your father can never answer anything in more than one word." She looked over Blake's shoulder, her eyes shining. "And you must be Sun and Yang!"

Before Sun or Yang could offer their hands to shake, Kali was already hugging both of them at once. "Blake has told me so much about you! I'm Kali. Welcome to Menagerie. I hope you had a nice trip."

"It was great. Thanks." Sun grinned, feeling some of his nervousness dissipating. Kali's entire Aura seemed to consist of easygoing kindness. There was none of the quiet intimidation that had been apparent in Blake during his first few encounters with her.

 _Maybe she just developed a different personality from her parents, or…_ His thoughts trailed off as he saw a man enter the front room, a man twice Sun's size with eyes that could probably kill a Grimm with one stare.

Yang also saw the giant of a man and felt her spine straightening instinctively. She pasted on what she hoped was an easygoing grin and elbowed Sun to do the same. She winced at how obviously-forced his smile looked.

Ghira Belladonna hugged his daughter while silently evaluating the two people she had brought with her. His eyes narrowed a little at the boy before passing over the girl and narrowing further.

Both teens swallowed audibly.

It was Yang who spoke first, refusing to show how intimidated she was. "I'm Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you, sir." She held out her hand, which Ghira shook immediately. He had a strong grip, which she easily matched.

Sun was less lucky, feeling a definite crack in his fingers as he shook the hand of Blake's father. To his credit, he didn't wince or hold his hand until after Ghira had turned away.

A few minutes later, the five were sitting around a table, sipping tea. Blake had positioned herself on one side of her father, while Kali was on the other. Sun sat on Blake's other side, then Yang. Things calmed down a bit as the Belladonnas asked about how their second year at school was going. Blake talked about how Team RWBY had single-handedly taken down a pack of Beowolves and were currently tracking down members of a criminal ring led by a woman named Cinder Fall.

"Sounds dangerous," Ghira murmured. "Is that the kind of thing second-years should be doing?"

"Don't worry about it," Sun chimed in, giving his girlfriend a fond look. "I've seen Blake fight, and trust me: Your daughter's got some moves."

There was a pause.

"And, what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong?" Ghira asked in a voice that could probably curdle milk.

The look of sheer horror that came to Sun's face at that moment was borderline-comical. "I, uh… What I mean is that she's great at fighting! She's got really advanced _battle_ moves, not that kind of… Not saying she doesn't have, but… Wait, no! Forget I said that!"

He looked desperately at Yang, whose shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. "Yang! Help me out!"

"No way, dude!" Yang snickered. "This is too good."

Blake's face was buried in her hands, and she was letting out an ongoing, low-pitched groan. _Can a Grimm maybe attack the house? Like, right now?_ She heard her mother quietly clear her throat and opened one eye to look at her.

Kali smiled at Blake, pointed at Sun and Yang, who had devolved into whispered bickering under Ghira's Grimm-killing glare, and winked. "I like them!" she mouthed.

Blake didn't know whether to be pleased or mortified.

That night, she retreated to the rooftop and was quickly found by Yang and Sun. Sun slid down to her left side, wrapping his tail around her waist. Yang sat down on her right, taking her hand and touching a kiss to the tip of one of her cat ears.

"So, your dad totally hates me," Sun sighed. "There's no coming back from that."

"I don't know how he feels about me," Yang said honestly. "Also, you definitely inherited your grouchy face from him."

"I don't have a grouchy face!" Blake snapped, her ears flattening.

"There it is!" Sun exclaimed, kissing Blake's cheek until her frown turned into a reluctant smile.

Under the light of the stars, which were bright and clear without all the light pollution that came with the big cities, Blake looked particularly beautiful. Her amber eyes sparkled and the white light of the moon gave her hair and fur a silvery sheen.

Sun nuzzled her neck. "Man, you're gorgeous," he sighed.

"Hey, you stole my line." Yang rested her head on top of Blake's. "Thanks for bringing us. We'll try and make a better impression on your dad tomorrow."

Blake purred softly as she drank in the warmth of her partners on either side of her. "Well, you certainly can't do much worse."

The three burst out laughing.

On the porch just below them, Kali was giving Ghira a smug look. "Just listen to them," she whispered.

"They…do seem to care about her," Ghira allowed, his voice a quiet grumble. "But don't expect me to act all nice just yet. I have a reputation as a father to uphold!"

Kali giggled softly. "Okay, dear." She kissed his cheek, smiling at the way his expression immediately softened under her touch. She imagined that Blake's face looked very similar as she sat on the roof with her boyfriend and girlfriend, showing them the beauty of Menagerie's night sky for what would surely be the first of many times.

 **I need to do more with this OT3. There's so much potential here!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support while earning sweet rewards, like this one, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	8. Just a Little Brighter

**Happy Pride Month, everyone! I'm sorry to say that I will not be able to do a shot a week like I did last year. There's just too much going on in my life right now. That being said, I knew I had to type up something, and decided that starring** _ **RWBY**_ **'s first canon LGBT character would be the right thing to do.**

 **This particular fic is dedicated to all LGBT people who are still in the closet for whatever reason. I hope you are all someday in a position where you can be out and proud without fear. Until then, know that you're not alone.**

 **Enjoy!**

The first people Ilia came out to were two fellow students she had never even spoken to before. She first noticed them when at her after-school job as a barista. She was at the cash register, the sound of the milk steamer blaring in her left ear, when Yang Xiao Long, the ridiculously-gorgeous captain of the women's basketball team, and Blake Belladonna, a quiet bookworm Ilia had admittedly eyed more than once, stepped up to the counter.

"Hey," Yang said with a cheery grin that immediately put Ilia in a better mood. "One double tall cinnamon dolce latte, and one grande Mint Majesty, please."

Ilia marked Yang's cup, prepared Blake's tea, and accepted the money as she did with every customer. It would have been an unremarkable encounter if she hadn't happened to glance toward their table a few minutes later, just as Yang planted a quick kiss on Blake's cheek.

Everything stopped for a moment, including Ilia's breathing. It wasn't until the next customer in line snapped his fingers irritably that she quickly returned to what she was supposed to be doing. Her heart was racing, though, even as she tried to explain it away.

 _Friends kiss each other on the cheek sometimes, right? Have I ever seen Mom kiss her girl friends before?_ Just because she couldn't think of a time didn't mean it hadn't happened. She couldn't afford to get her hopes up.

Just the same, she found herself asking her friends at lunch what they knew about Yang. She only asked about Yang, who was relatively popular and therefore someone she could ask others about without drawing too much suspicion.

"I heard she broke a kid's nose back in elementary school," one of the girls whispered.

"She's great at sports but is super competitive."

"She has a sister who's still in middle school," another one said. "Wait, wasn't there another broken nose recently? I thought I heard something about some boy messing with that kid…"

Ilia listened, nodding occasionally. It didn't seem that her friends knew anything but rumors about Yang. She was just starting to wonder if she should risk asking about Blake when one of her friends said something that made her stomach clench.

"I bet she's a total lesbo."

"Steph!" another friend gasped, scandalized.

"What? Have you seen those butch muscles? She's gotta be getting those on purpose. And the way she hangs out around that weirdo who's always reading those vampire books." Steph snickered, shaking her head. "It'll come out eventually. I'd bet money on it."

"There's no way she _actually_ is," one of the others insisted. "She wouldn't be that obvious."

"Besides," said another. "No lesbian has hair that long and gorgeous. They all either cut their hair short or completely buzz one side."

"Ugh. Who even came up with that style. It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen!"

The others nodded in agreement, and Ilia went back to picking at her food. Thankfully, the conversation moved on without her, and she doubted anyone even remembered that she had been the one to bring up Yang in the first place.

She hated herself for it, but she found herself watching both Yang and Blake more closely, waiting for another moment, waiting for something that would confirm her suspicions. When she was at the library at the same time as Blake, she would sit in the same area. She started going to the basketball games so that she could watch Yang. She felt like a stalker, but there was something much deeper to what she was doing, a desperate need to open up to someone who would understand, who wouldn't judge.

Her friends regularly laughed at the overly-flamboyant boys in theater club. They rolled their eyes at the news coverage certain shows were getting for having a singular gay character, asking what the point was in "making them gay." If a girl was overly muscular or boyish, she was obviously that word that starts with d and rhymes with pike.

Ilia wanted to talk to her parents, but had no idea where to start. She didn't think they would throw her out or disown her, but wasn't it just easier to not have that conversation? Wouldn't it just be better to not be told that she was "too young to know what she likes?"

It was at the school's football game that her chance came. Like all the people who weren't directly related to or dating the football players, she spent most of her time by the fence and around the space surrounding the food stand. She noticed a flash of gold hair going around the corner of the building, braced herself, and followed.

She peeked around the corner and saw Yang and Blake kissing.

This wasn't a kiss on the cheek, either. It was a press of lips that lasted several seconds. Yang had her hands on the graffiti-laden brick wall on either side of Blake. Blake's arms were wrapped snugly around Yang's larger form, drawing her closer, as if that closeness was all she needed. For a moment, Ilia finally understood those movies that portrayed a single kiss as a truly momentous event. This was, hands down, the most beautiful and confusing thing she'd ever witnessed.

The beauty came from the moment itself. The confusion came from the beauty. How could people be prejudiced against something like this? Why did her friends make the jokes that they did?

For a split second, Ilia felt as if every moment of her life until now had been an elaborate hallucination, that this moment between these two young women was the one true reality while every negative thing that had kept Ilia in the closet had been nothing more than her fears manifesting themselves in a way so convincing, she saw nothing else. In that moment, she wanted to just declare herself to the world, because what possible consequences could there actually be?

Then, the kiss ended. Blake turned her head and saw Ilia, who in turn saw a familiar fear fill the other girl's eyes. Reality returned.

Yang followed Blake's gaze, her eyes immediately narrowing when she saw Ilia. Her glare was a challenge, an invitation that basically said: "Say one word. I dare you. See how many teeth you have afterward."

Ilia's first instinct was to hide, as she always did, but what then? Did she spend the rest of her high school career staring intently at the ground whenever these girls passed her by, feeling the shame going deeper and deeper?

She stepped around the corner, her hands shaking. "I won't tell anyone," she promised, her voice making her think of a mouse and making her wince.

"Aren't you part of Steph's group?" Yang asked, her expression still challenging and borderline angry.

"Yes, but I won't tell her," Ilia insisted. "I promise."

Blake placed a hand on Yang's arm. "Don't scare her," she murmured, though her own face was fearful. Ilia knew why and knew in that moment that it was safe to tell them.

"I just…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "I thought I was the only one. At this school, I mean." She stared at the ground. "I didn't think there were any other…" She glanced around, suddenly wondering if Steph or someone else would magically appear out of the brick wall or the grass, holding a megaphone, ready to out her to the whole school because she dared to speak up even a little.

She didn't have to say anything else. When she looked back at Yang and Blake, the anger and fear were gone. Blake's eyes had a gentle, understanding look that made Ilia want to weep. Yang now sported a kind, sisterly smile that told Ilia that, somehow, everything would be okay.

The tall jock girl walked over, placing a hand on Ilia's shoulder. "Blake and I were gonna get some coffee after the game. You in?"

"Really?" Ilia gasped. "I mean, yes. Of course!"

Just like that, her world became just a little brighter, just a little more hopeful.

 **So, I wasn't always the out and proud person you guys know today. I grew up in a white, Catholic town and was exposed to a lot of homophobia despite having a tolerant family. Much of it consisted of casual statements concerning stereotypes, or calling someone gay or lesbian as an insult. As a result, I was pretty deep in the closet except for a few of my closest friends, and that's when I was even willing to acknowledge to myself that I wasn't straight. A lot of Ilia's behaviors in this fic are based on my own insecurities at the time. It wasn't until college that I lost that fear. I hope that we can reach a point where fear concerning who we are is nonexistent. Until that day, we just have to keep fighting.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support while earning sweet rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	9. Temporary Denial

**Hello, again! We're back with a drabble for the great Aj_leo, who asked for a scene involving Blake denying that she's in love with Sun to her teammates. Enjoy!**

Blake tried to keep her expression neutral as she watched Sun endure a long lecture from his teammates concerning the importance of keeping a team together and _not_ disappearing for nearly a year. However, when Scarlet specifically forbade Sun from leaving the rest of his team out of dangerous adventures from now on, Blake couldn't help but smirk a little.

Sun noticed this and pouted. "Whose side are you on?" he grumbled. "And why am _I_ the one getting lectured on team dynamics?!"

"Hey, I got my lecture already, several times over,' Blake said, rolling her eyes. "It's your turn." She stood up. "I'll leave you boys to it."

"Wait, don't leave me with them! I'll go deaf!" Sun reached dramatically for Blake, who suppressed a snicker as she walked off to find her teammates.

They were hanging out on the roof, mugs of coffee in their hands. Blake noticed a teapot sitting nearby, along with an empty cup, and smiled. She poured her tea and sat down, looking out at Mistral as it stretched out before her in the afternoon light.

"So, is Sun still getting chewed out?" Yang asked.

"Oh, yes." Blake took a sip of her tea. "I never knew Neptune could guilt-trip so well. He's almost as good as you, Weiss."

Weiss shrugged. "I only do so when necessary. I trust I won't have to lecture you again."

"You won't," Blake assured her. "No more running away. I promise."

The four sat in silence for a few minutes before Yang spoke up again. "So, when are you gonna tell him?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Tell who what?"

"Tell Sun that you like him."

Blake's ear twitched, and a flush of pink appeared on her cheeks. "I…don't know what you're talking about!" She took a much larger sip than she probably should have, scalding her throat in the process.

Yang gently elbowed her best friend. "Don't play dumb with me. You've been giving each other puppy eyes all week, and I can only imagine what you were like when you had all that quality time on Menagerie."

"We were a little busy dealing with the terrorist organization that wanted my family dead," Blake grumbled. "And I don't have puppy eyes!"

"Terminology is unimportant," Weiss said primly. "The point is that there is obviously something between you."

Blake sighed. "Don't we have more important things to worry about?"

"I mean, not right now," Ruby pointed out. "I don't see any Grimm attacking."

"Yeah, so let's talk about how Sun followed you all the way to Menagerie in a cloak, and how you didn't immediately kill him." Yang shook her head. "That's some restraint right there."

"I considered it," Blake muttered. "But, his intentions were good, and we had a long talk about how he would _never_ do that again."

Thankfully, before Yang could say anything else, Blake thought of something that could temporarily take the attention away from her. "But, enough about me. Let's talk about Ruby."

Ruby blinked, tilting her head. "Huh? What about me?"

"Oh, I just happened to notice you making eyes at Oscar the other day," Blake said, her voice wholly innocent, her smirk hidden by her teacup. "He's pretty cute, huh?"

Ruby, as expected, turned bright red. "That's not-! I wasn't-! Shut up!"

As Blake had hoped, Yang eagerly swooped in on the chance to talk about her little sister's potential love life. "You know, if anyone in this place has puppy eyes, it's Oscar. I mean, I don't think he ever turns those off! He's literally staring at you like a sap every time I see him!"

Ruby groaned loudly, covering her face. "No, he doesn't," she whined.

Blake contentedly returned to her tea as Yang continued to interrogate a very red-faced Ruby. She noticed Weiss giving her a knowing look and pointedly stared straight ahead at the city.

After dinner that night, she slipped outside and sat on the edge of the porch, eager to get away from the press of people. Despite loving her friends and parents, it couldn't be denied that things were a little cramped in that house with all of them there. She hoped Qrow would find someplace bigger for them when they went to Atlas.

 _Atlas…_ A shiver went through Blake as she thought of the primary source of all discrimination toward Faunus. _I'll have to keep a close eye on Ilia,_ she thought. _Going back there will probably bring back some bad memories._

She jumped a little as a familiar voice cleared his throat behind her. "Hey, Sun," she said without turning around. "Did the guys leave you with some of your sanity by the time they were done?"

"Barely," Sun groaned as he plopped down next to her. "Thanks for ditching me, by the way."

"Hey, I told them you saved my life! That should've made them ease up a bit. And I had to deal with my team's lectures on my own. Don't be a baby." Blake nudged him gently. Her cheeks flushed as Sun's exaggerated frown turned into a genuine grin with that one touch. Her team's teasing from earlier lingered in her mind. "So, what's next for you?"

"What do you mean?" Sun asked. "I'm going with you and saving the world, of course. With my team, of course. That point has been nailed into my skull."

Blake's heart warmed at Sun's unwavering support. Even now, it was so strange to her. She hoped she'd never reach a point where she took it for granted. "You've never been to Atlas. It'll be really hostile for us," she warned.

"More hostile than that crazy ex of yours? I doubt it!" Sun snorted. He touched Blake's arm, his hand barely brushing her skin. He had become more and more mindful of Blake's need for personal space over the past few months.

"I'm with you, Blake," he said, his voice taking on a softer tone. "There's no one I'd rather save the world with."

Blake's ears flattened bashfully and she stared at the ground. However, when Sun's hand started to withdraw, she placed her own hand over it. "I know," she muttered. "I…can't imagine doing this without you."

Sun scooted closer, and Blake thought for a second that he was going to kiss her. She was both disappointed and relieved when all he did was hug her. She tucked her head under his chin, closing her eyes and listening to his breaths, inhaling his now-familiar, slightly sweet, slightly spicy scent.

Yang and the others were right. Blake knew they were right. There was something between her and Sun, something that couldn't be denied, something that had the potential to fully push aside the lingering pain she felt whenever she thought of Adam, something that could lead to her being happier than ever before. She just couldn't let herself think too much about it, not when there was so much at stake, not when either one of them could suddenly die without warning. She couldn't open herself up to that much pain, not when she needed to be a Huntress, not when she needed to focus on saving Remnant.

 _Maybe…after this is over…_ she started to think, but didn't let herself get any further than that. She just hugged Sun and allowed herself to draw what comfort she could in that moment.

 **I had to end this with some angsty Black Sun, because why wouldn't I?**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra supports while earning sweet rewards like this drabble, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	10. Beacon Idol Academy

**Hello, my lovelies! Here we have a patron reward for Mackenzie Buckle, who wanted an advertisement for Beacon if it was an academy for aspiring idols rather than Huntsmen.**

 **Enjoy!**

A supercut of various stages, cheering crowds, singers, and dancers is shown, accompanied by an upbeat techno song and various multicolored lights. The collection ends with an aerial shot of a gigantic stage hosting thousands of people. The stage is in the shadow of an even bigger, mightier structure: a white-walled academy. A green emblem of two crossed axes surrounded by laurels appears over the image, along with the words: "Beacon Idol Academy."

The image fades to a very fancy office decorated with pictures of many successful music stars. The camera pans over some of these photos before settling on a large desk and the man sitting behind it. He is wearing a green suit and is holding a cane.

He smiles. "Greetings, everyone. I am Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Idol Academy, where stars are not only found, but trained. We believe that anyone who wishes to make it in the music industry deserves the chance to learn and thrive." He stands up, gesturing politely. "If you follow me, I'd be happy to introduce you to some of our students."

Ozpin is shown walking down a hallway of lockers, each one decorated differently. He approaches a girl standing by a locker decorated with several corgi pictures and a plush corgi magnet. "Here we have Ruby Rose, a first-year at our school."

The girl smiles brightly, quickly adjusting her red cloak before waving at the camera. "Hi, everyone!"

"Miss Rose, would you like to tell the people watching this exactly what you like about Beacon Idol Academy?"

"Well, when I first auditioned, I was pretty good at singing, but not so great at dancing. The professors worked with me to make a schedule that would help improve my singing while giving me more intense dancing lessons. I want to be a pop singer, so both are pretty important. They figure out what you need most, and make your lesson plan based on that," Ruby explains. "Also, the people here are super nice!"

"Thank you, Miss Rose," Ozpin says. "Now, let us look in on our students in the dance studio."

The screen fades out again, this time showing a large studio with several mirrors, bars, and posters showing the proper form required for different moves. Three students are practicing. A ginger woman is using one of the bars to practice keeping her leg at a certain height. The smaller of the two young men is showing his friend how to do a perfect twirl.

"Perfect timing!" Ozpin comments, as if the whole commercial hadn't been planned in advance. "Allow me to introduce Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Jaune Arc!"

Nora waves at the camera while trying to get her foot off the bar. Ren bows politely while Jaune grins.

"Mister Arc, how would you describe our dancing program?"

"Really great!" Jaune replies immediately. "I had some basic knowledge before coming here, and the teachers have been teaching me more advanced stuff at a decent pace. Also, I have Ren helping me out when we have free time."

"I can't feel my leg!" Nora declares. Ren hurries over to help her down from the bar.

The scene changes to a large indoor auditorium. A young woman with white hair is singing a series of warmup notes in a clear, silvery voice. Two other women are reading lyrics.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Ozpin greets. "Here we have Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Blake Belladonna, who have all been working with our professors to improve their singing. Do you have anything to say?"

"Totally!" Yang pipes up. "This school is awesome! There are a ton of options, whether you want to focus on singing, dancing, instrumentals, or all of the above. Like, my buddy Jaune is a great dancer, but he also became super skilled on the guitar after taking extra lessons. We're working on a song together."

"If it's the one you were showing me that's about broken glass, don't. Just don't," Blake mutters, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it's a perfect example of musical comedy!" Yang protests. "Upbeat tone with weirdly-dark subject matter." She gives the camera a tragic look. "Clearly, I'm unappreciated in my time."

Ozpin chuckles, giving his students a fond look. "Miss Schnee, do you have anything to add?"

The woman on stage nods primly. "This is a wonderful, state-of-the-art school that has already improved my abilities and taught me ways to get better on my own time. I would highly recommend it to anyone who is serious about making a career as a singer, dancer, or general musician."

"Thank you very much, Miss Schnee." Ozpin turns back to the camera. "Now, if you'll come with me, I'll introduce you to one of our star pupils."

The screen changes to a smaller, private rehearsal room where a red-haired woman is sitting at a grand piano. She smiles as Ozpin and the camera approach. "Hello again, sir."

"Hello, Miss Nikos," Ozpin greets before gesturing at the student. "This is Pyrrha Nikos, who earned a bit of her own fame before coming to Beacon due to attracting a great deal of positive attention at several amateur piano recitals throughout Mistral."

Pyrrha inclines her head modestly.

"Miss Nikos, would you be so kind as to play for us as we bring this tour to a close?"

"Of course, sir." Pyrrha turns back to the piano and starts to play a soothing but very catchy and memorable melody. Her hands move gracefully over the keys, her slender fingers seeming to gently snatch each note out of the air like a butterfly before letting it go just as quickly.

As the song continues, the camera pans out away from Pyrrha and Ozpin. The screen fades, and the camera pans even further, out of the school, over the grounds where several students are walking, and finally into the aerial view from the beginning of the advertisement. The song hits a crescendo, then grows quieter as the scene slowly fades to a dark screen bearing the emblem of the school.

Ozpin's voice is heard again saying "Beacon Idol Academy, where stars are made." The saying appears underneath the emblem as the piano music ends along with the advertisement.

 **I also have an announcement: I'm open for commissions! Yay! There are three open slots, so feel free to message me. Rules for commissions are on my profile.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support while earning sweet rewards like this drabble, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	11. A Little Bird

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another patron drabble request for David Bufkin, who wanted more Snowbirds. I got this idea while pondering what Qrow does in his spare time as a bird.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was early evening when Qrow found his favorite rival sitting alone on a bench in the park. Her location was how he knew she wanted to see him.

At least, that was how he knew that she wanted to see a certain bird.

Turning into the familiar form of a red-eyed crow, he flew over to the bench, perched on the back, and greeted Winter with a rough caw. She didn't jump at the noise. She wasn't even mildly startled. She simply smiled. It was a small, genuine smile, the kind of smile few people knew could even exist on the face of such a stern individual.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were still here," she murmured. Reaching into her pocket, she drew out a small bag that Qrow knew was filled with dry corn.

 _Yuck,_ he thought with an internal grimace. _Can't even get me that nice, salty, roasted corn…_

He knew, of course, that Winter was doing what she should be doing. Too many people were prone to feeding birds a whole host of things that were unhealthy and couldn't even be processed, such as bread. He knew that Winter was being mindful of the health of what seemed to be an ordinary crow.

He ate the bland corn out of her cupped hand, because he knew that would make her happy. He was mindful of her soft palm, even though he knew that her Aura could easily protect her from something as unremarkable as a bird's beak. He cawed a wordless thank you when he was done, since that always made her laugh.

"I certainly made a mess of things today," she said without preamble as she withdrew her hand. "I can't believe I let myself be goaded by that idiot."

Qrow combed his beak through some of the feathers of his wing. He knew very well who "that idiot" was.

"I let him taunt me, let him make a complete fool out of me in front of General Ironwood, the students of Beacon, and my own sister!" She leaned back against the back of the bench with a sigh. "It'll take weeks to get back in the general's good graces again."

Qrow let out a derisive coughing noise. _Who cares about being in that robot's good graces? Besides, that spar was good for you. When's the last time you loosened up? I'll tell you: The last time you saw me!_

Winter looked thoughtfully at the crow. "I wonder how much you actually understand." She reached out a cautious hand and carefully stroked the feathers on her small friend's back. "Things must be so much simpler for you. There are times when I wish I could live my life focusing on survival and nothing else."

 _No, you don't,_ Qrow thought flatly, closing his eyes as he savored the pleasant coolness of Winter's fingers. _I've been there, Ice Queen. It's not all it's cracked up to be._

"I'm worried," Winter admitted. "Weiss is still tethered to our father, still so unsure of herself. I know her friends are helping her, though I'm not sure how serious that Ruby girl actually is about…really anything."

Qrow's feathers puffed out indignantly.

Winter chuckled. "I know. I shouldn't be so quick to judge people. Reacting quickly is what got me in trouble today in the first place. At least Ruby seems to care for my sister."

She took another handful of corn out. "I just wish there was more I could do for her. I'm not good at communicating," she admitted. "I'm too stern. My words come out so harsh, but that's how I've always been. I don't know how to act any other way. I think Weiss understands."

 _You're talking pretty normally to me now,_ Qrow thought as he begrudgingly ate more of that awful corn. It made him a little sad, seeing someone like Winter unable to be vulnerable or open to anyone, unless that person happened to be a disguised bird. He had known since the first time they met that she had a bright future ahead of her. He also knew that she was incredibly sad. It was easy to spot, since he himself was no stranger to sadness or loneliness.

He couldn't reach out to her as himself. She'd only push him away, accuse him of being less than honorable. Whatever Qrow's motives, he knew she'd have pretty good reason for thinking that, considering his reputation. He wasn't even sure if his intentions _were_ totally honorable. He'd be lying of he didn't sometimes fantasize about what it would be like to pull away those metaphorical layers of ice, to kiss those soft-looking lips…

Quickly, he shook himself from those thoughts and finished the corn.

Winter smiled and resumed stroking the bird's feathers. "Do you visit other people?" she wondered. "I'm here so rarely. I'm sure there are other people here you're familiar with."

 _You have no idea,_ Qrow thought, rolling his eyes.

"This may be silly, but… If you do understand me, can I ask you a favor?" A trace of hesitance came into her voice, another layer of vulnerability that she would die before showing any human or Faunus.

Qrow perked up attentively, staring fixedly at Winter. After hearing that slight tremor in her voice, he knew he'd do anything she asked.

"Could you look after my sister for me?" Winter asked. "She looks similar to me, but with bluer eyes and longer hair. She goes to school at Beacon."

Qrow bobbed his head and cawed once. This was an easy promise to make. Even if Winter hadn't asked, he already had every intention of keeping an eye on his nieces' friends. Considering what was coming, they'd need all the protection they could get.

Winter's smile widened. "You really do seem to understand." She stroked his feathers once more before standing up. "I should go. General Ironwood will probably call soon. Thank you for listening."

Qrow watched her go, feeling a familiar pang of longing mired in a swamp of regret. Once he was sure Winter was gone, he transformed back into his human form and slumped down on the bench. Taking a dejected sip of whiskey, he stared at the ground.

 _Who knows?_ he thought glumly. _Maybe it_ would _be better to just be a bird all the time._

 **It's often easier to talk to animals than people. Heck, my lizard probably knows more about me than most humans do. I like the idea of Qrow getting to know certain people on a different level with his bird form.**

 **If you like what you see and want to earn sweet rewards, like this drabble, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	12. Maidens and Knights

**Hello, my lovelies! I'm here with another drabble reward, this one for Mackenzie Buckle, who wanted an advertisement for a** _ **Power Rangers/Sailor Moon**_ **-esque show starring our heroes.**

 **Enjoy!**

Coming soon to the Young Huntsman Anime Network: _Maidens and Knights_ , a gripping tale of a many-millennia battle for the freedom of Remnant.

Remnant. A peaceful world ruled by four diverse kingdoms. A land of rapidly-advancing technology and a high standard of living. A world known for hiding away its dark secrets, burying them so deep, even the greatest scholars have practically forgotten them.

Now, after ten thousand years, the fragile illusion of everlasting peace is broken! The dreaded Grimm have returned to Remnant. Feeding on the dark emotions of humankind and Faunus-kind, the villainous horde only grows stronger and stronger as it multiplies. Cities are decimated. Tensions between the kingdoms continue to rise, bringing their leaders to the very brink of war. Remnant is in danger of being utterly destroyed by the Grimm and the leader of these creatures, the mysterious Salem.

No one knows precisely who or what Salem is. All they know is that she has been spoken of since the dawn of recorded history, and likely was here long before that. All Grimm defer to her. She is the purest form of Grimm, taking the shape of a woman to mock the human race, which she seeks to wipe from the face of Remnant.

Our only hope rests in the Maidens and Knights: once-ordinary teens chosen by Ozpin, the Great and Powerful, to wield the powers of nature and the seasons, and defend their homeland against the evil of Salem!

An ancient being who has been protecting Remnant since the beginning of time, Ozpin currently masquerades as a simple high school teacher. When Salem made herself known, he released the eight Great Weapons, which held the Powers of Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter, Light, Sun, Darkness, and Moon. The Weapons were scattered throughout the Grimm-infested Emerald Forest, where they called out to those who were destined to wield them.

Eight young heroes answered the call, all of whom coincidentally from Ozpin's class. Upon retrieving the weapons, they came together to defeat a pack of Beowolves, saving a nearby town and proving their worthiness. By day, they continue to play the role of simple students, going through their regular lives while being secretly tutored in the arts of combat by Ozpin. By night, or whenever evil threatens, they become the Maidens and Knights!

Ozpin himself marked young Ruby Rose, the Summer Maiden, as the Silver-Eyed Warrior, Leader of the Maidens and Knights, and wielder of a special power that can freeze Grimm in their tracks. Her Weapon takes the form of the Summer Scythe, a deadly, complex weapon wielded only by the worthiest of warriors. Bearing the joyous warmth of every child's favorite season, Ruby stands ready to cast Salem and her misery-seeking Grimm back into the abyss.

Weiss Schnee, with her cool intellect and sharp reflexes, was chosen as the Winter Maiden. Her glare alone can coat the very depths of her enemies' souls with ice, while her powers freeze everything else. She is Ruby's opposite in every way, except for her intense loyalty to her friends, and her determination to save Remnant. Her Weapon takes the form of the Ice Rapier, which can pierce any armor and coat any surface with frost.

Bathed in the silvery glow of the night, Blake Belladonna stands as the Maiden of the Moon. Manipulating the shadows and lights that dapple the ground, and summoning the night's creatures to her aide, she can stand alone as an army worthy of Salem's fear. Her Weapon is the Lunar Katana, which slices through the night as surely as the light of its namesake.

The blazing warrior of daylight, Yang Xiao Long, is the Maiden of the Sun. Sister to the Maiden of Summer, she burns her enemies with all the heat of Remnant's most precious star. Her Weapons are the Burning Gauntlets, which serve both as fireproof protection and a creator of searing fireballs that can turn Grimm into ash.

An avatar of Light and healing, Jaune Arc is a Knight who is truly worthy of the title. Enveloping all who come to him in a comforting glow, he has the ability to heal grievous wounds and soothe the soul. He stands as Ruby's second in command and the team's doctor. His Weapon is the Paladin's Blade, a sword that remains as sharp and deadly as the day it was first forged, slicing through the tainted darkness of the Grimm.

Bearing the hope and joy of Spring within her, Nora Valkyrie stands ready to defend all of Remnant. Her very presence breathes life into the ravaged lands and may one day revive the trampled forests to their former glory. Her Weapon, the Oak Mallet, can flatten all enemies with a single swing while reviving the earth that the Grimm have sullied.

Already a champion in her own right, Pyrrha Nikos holds the power of the Fall Maiden. Wielding the wind of the season of change, and the power to send animals and plants into an early hibernation, she is truly a deadly force to be reckoned with. Her Weapon is the Spear of Autumn, which causes its enemies to fall as surely as the leaves fall from the sleeping trees.

Finally, there is Lie Ren, the Knight of Darkness. Hiding in the shadows, blending into the night, he wields true Darkness, untainted by the evil of the Grimm, turning what they think is their greatest weapon against them. His Weapons are the Shadow Daggers, which strike quicker than the sudden shock of a light going out.

Together, this team of bright-hearted heroes stands as our world's protectors. They alone can truly defeat Salem and send her back into the depths of the earth once and for all. They alone can purge the Grimm from every corner of Remnant. But how can a group of teens who can barely navigate high school dances, crushes, family drama, and homework hope to save an entire planet?

Find out when you watch _Maidens and Knights_ , now airing on the Young Huntsmen Anime Network at six o'clock every Saturday, just after _Mighty Morphing Huntresses_ , and _Sailor Shattered Moon_.

Join us, and help save Remnant!

 **I was a huge** _ **Power Rangers**_ **fan back in the day. I personally never watched** _ **Sailor Moon,**_ **but** _ **Tokyo Mew Mew**_ **was the shit! Might have to binge both at some point.**

 **Peace out!**


	13. Together: Part 2

**Greetings, all! Here is one of my final drabble requests. This is for Mackenzie Buckle, who wanted a follow-up to the "Together" chapter, where Ruby confronts Team JNPR about their decision to try fighting Cinder.**

 **Enjoy!**

The Fall of Beacon was over, as was any semblance of a normal life for any of its students. A new beginning had been thrust upon them, a violent birth of fire and shadow.

One such shadow hung over the heart of Ruby Rose as she lay in her bed. She had just spoken to her father and uncle. Team JNPR was safe, and they were somehow safe due to something Ruby had done. Qrow had said that it had something to do with her eyes, something about being destined to fight Grimm.

It was hard to focus on such things. It felt too much like something taken out of a fairy tale.

What felt all too real was the anger and confusion that was filling Ruby's body. She hated Cinder and her minions for destroying Beacon, the place she had come to love more than anywhere else. She longed for her teammates to come back to her, physically in Blake and Weiss's case, emotionally in Yang's.

She wanted to understand why Team JNPR had been so eager to rush to their near-deaths.

Her heart raced at the mere memory of that call from Jaune, those frantic minutes of rushing to the tower, racing up Weiss's glyphs, and seeing her friends scattered across the rooftop. Cinder stood over Pyrrha, her weapon poised for one final blow.

Then, everything had gone white.

Ruby didn't want to think about the mysterious power she apparently had. She just wanted to see her friends. She needed to see for herself that they were actually okay.

When Team JNPR finally was allowed to visit by Taiyang, there was an immediate rush to Ruby's bed, everyone trying to gather her in a hug at once. She could feel tears dripping onto her face, melding with her own as she thanked the gods that they were here, that they hadn't suffered Penny's fate.

Thoughts of Penny brought more fresh tears, and it was a long time before anyone could talk coherently.

At first, they tried to keep the subjects light, likely due to Ruby's current weakened state, but it didn't last.

"Why?" Ruby finally asked, the question coming out as a sob. "Why did you all go up there? If I hadn't shown up, you would have died! You were just throwing your lives away! Why didn't you wait for reinforcements?!"

Pyrrha shifted guiltily. "It was my fault. I wanted to go alone."

"Why?!" Ruby asked again.

"It had something to do with Ozpin," Jaune spoke up. "Didn't it?"

Pyrrha averted her gaze. She had avoided talking about this in the aftermath of the Fall and in the wake of everyone's concern for Ruby, but it looked like she couldn't be silent any longer.

Jaune stood. "Pyrrha, what happened in that room? Who was that woman in the capsule? What was Ozpin doing to you?!" His voice broke at the end. "You were screaming, Pyrrha! What did he try to do to you?"

Nora bit her lip, stifling a distressed noise.

Ren narrowed his eyes. "I'd like to know that too."

Ruby folded her arms expectantly.

Pyrrha looked helplessly at her friends, wanting very much to just run away. That wasn't an option, though, so she took a breath and told them the truth.

By the time Pyrrha was done, Ruby was practically shaking with rage. First, Ozpin and his secret council that included her own uncle hadn't told her about her inherited magical ability. Now, Pyrrha had been manipulated into risking her very soul to take on a similar power?

It was no wonder she had been so willing to sacrifice her life! Ozpin had basically planted it in her head that it was her duty, even when there were other options.

"We can't trust them." It was Nora who spoke. Her voice and expression were uncharacteristically somber. "We're just weapons to them." She spoke with all the certainty of a child who had once been left to die, who spent years trusting only one person before Beacon caused her to open up. She had started trusting her teachers and the other new adults in her life.

Never again.

"They're fighting for all of Remnant," Pyrrha insisted. "And we all chose to be Huntsmen."

"Yeah. Huntsmen. Not chess pieces." Jaune folded his arms. "I'm with Nora. We need to fight the people who did this, but we won't let ourselves be used."

"We need to be told the truth," Ren insisted. "If Ozpin had been honest with us, maybe he wouldn't be…"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Though their feelings toward Ozpin were complicated, none of them were happy he was gone.

"We need to go to Mistral," Ruby said. "I know that much. That's where Cinder will strike next."

The others agreed.

"What about Yang?" Pyrrha asked.

Ruby shook her head sadly. "Yang's going to need time to recover. Time isn't something we have a lot of."

At that moment, Taiyang came in. "Okay, everyone. Ruby needs her rest. You can come back tomorrow."

Team JNPR left, going back to the room they had rented after the Fall. There, they held and comforted each other, leaving gentle kisses and tight hugs where they were most needed as they prepared for what was ahead.

"Ruby needs us," Jaune said as they lay together, waiting for sleep to come to them.

Pyrrha nodded. "Without her team, she'll need all the support she can get."

"Not to mention her powers," Ren added, remembering what he had learned about Ruby somehow saving all of them with a blinding light. "There are people who will want to use her as a pawn, like how Pyrrha was almost used."

"Not on my watch!" Nora growled. "We'll protect her, and each other, from whoever gets in our way!"

"Regardless of whether or not we once trusted them," Ren said firmly.

Pyrrha cast her eyes downward, but nodded in agreement. What would she have done if Ruby had been the one to be chosen by Ozpin? Or Nora?

That wasn't even a question, of course. She would have tried to stop them. She would have hated Ozpin, just as Jaune hated him now.

There was nothing to be done about it. They were at war, and they couldn't trust anyone but each other. With this hard, cold fact settling on their minds, Team JNPR fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.

 **One thing that always bugged me is that Jaune seems to be the only character who actually gives a damn about the fact that he and his friends are being used. Why aren't the other characters angrier? Why are they more concerned with bird powers than with an old man possessing a child? So many questions…**

 **Anyway, peace out!**


	14. The Young Thief

**Hello, all. My last piece before my hiatus is a drabble for Aj_leo, who wanted my take on how Sun unlocked his Aura. It also ended up being about how he got his Semblance.**

 **Enjoy!**

When stealing in Vacuo, a young thief needs to put all of his effort into getting away as quickly as possible. Once he got away, he was golden. The vendors, following an unwritten code, didn't hold a grudge, at least not in the form of an arrest, if a person managed to escape.

That person could theoretically walk right past the same stand the following day without consequence. They might get a glare or two, and they'd be stupid to try stealing from there again, but they were safe, safe to find another stand, another sucker, and try again.

Sun was good at stealing. Most of the time, he was good at running away.

He had been caught a few times, receiving a severe beating for his troubles each time, along with an empty stomach. Since he was still a kid, he didn't have to worry about prison. Yet.

He was good, but he was in no way a master thief. His legs were too short to run faster than the guards in a fair race. His tail got in the way more often than it helped. When people closed in on him, he became short of breath, making it even harder to run fast.

When he couldn't run, he climbed.

There were few buildings he couldn't scale, few trees he couldn't totally disappear into. Many times, a well-placed handhold had been the difference between whether or not he got his supper.

He had to rely on that again one day. His dad, as he often did, was trying to pawn various wares in town. If he made money, they would eat. If not, they wouldn't. Unless Sun and his mother managed to find something.

Unfortunately, Sun's mom was sick. She kept sitting up, insisting that it was just a cold, but Sun pushed her down. Her human vision gave her problems in certain alleyways, and she didn't need to try stealing food with her nose stuffed up as well.

"I got this, Mom," he said with an easy grin. "You know me."

His mom touched his cheek, smiling gently. "I certainly do. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

Once he was in town, he immediately went against his mom's advice and made one of the better fruit stands his primary target. It was a terrible idea, but he wanted to get his mom some oranges. He had heard that those were good for making sick people better, and his mom _needed_ to get better!

It seemed like an easy enough grab. The owner's back was turned. The only customer was totally occupying his time. Sun moved with the crowd, looking as casual as he could in his ragged clothes. Then, as he walked by, he snatched an orange.

He could have walked away, but two oranges would surely be better for his mom than one. So, he made a second pass. Again, he was lucky. Surely, his luck would hold thrice.

A guard shouted in his direction, and Sun immediately took off. He felt a hand grab at his tail, and tripped forward, smashing one of the oranges in his pocket. He gritted his teeth and kept running, hoping the fruit would still taste okay by the time he got home.

He rounded a corner and kept going. The guard was still coming.

 _That's what you get for stealing from one of the classy stands!_ he scolded himself.

Still, he ran. He had to get those oranges home to his mom!

His arm scraped against a nearby building, but he barely felt it. Actually, after a moment, the pain totally vanished. He became aware of a golden glow surrounding him, but didn't have time to wonder about it.

He ducked into a roofed alleyway, hoping that his superior vision would grant him the edge he needed. It would have, if the alley didn't come to a dead end.

 _Crap!_ Sun lunged at a nearby wall, gritting his teeth as he slipped right back down, one of his fingernails ripping halfway off on the rough stone. He bit back a whimper. Blood dripped onto the ground as he tried to think of another escape. The only place he could go was back down the alley.

There they were!

Sun saw the clubs. He imagined going home to his mom, empty-handed and bruised. His mom would try to fuss over him, even though she was in no condition to do so. She would smell the pulp on his clothes and realize what he had been trying to steal.

She would blame herself, as she often did, for her son's misfortune. She would lament that he hadn't been born to a richer family, a better family.

Sun would not let his mom feel like that! He would go home to her, she would eat the fruit, and everything would be okay again!

He needed to get past the guards. He needed to fight them off. If only there was more of him.

More of him…

As that idea solidified in his mind, he found himself thinking very intently about it. His body tingled again, and that golden light became visible once more. He wished for someone to save him, for strong, capable people to be flanking him, protecting him from danger.

Then, there were two golden forms, one on each side. They got into a fighting stance and bared their fists menacingly. They looked almost exactly like him!

The guards stopped short. They hadn't expected this urchin to have a Semblance. Still, he was only a kid, so one of them stepped forward.

The first clone shot forward faster than light, striking the guard with a very solid blow. The other started circling the rest of the guards rapidly, creating a shining blur that made the men scream in agony, covering their eyes.

Sun did what he was supposed to do. He ran.

He ran out the alley, past the stands, to the rooftops, and finally to his home. His face was nearly split with a grin as he entered the shabby house. "Mom!" he called. "Mom, guess what?"

The two sat together, waiting for Sun's father to return. Sun ate one orange, at his mom's insistence, while she at the other (the non-bruised one, at Sun's insistence).

"Your Semblance," she mused softly with a smile. "I'm so proud."

"This means I can get into an academy, right?" Sun asked. He had always dreamed of becoming a Huntsman. If anything could save his family from poverty, that was it.

"Someday," his mom said, doubt and hope warring in her voice. "But not here. Shade is too dangerous."

"Maybe Haven?"

Sun's mom smiled. "We'll see, love. Eat your orange."

He obeyed, trying at one point to sneak half of his fruit to his mom. She caught on immediately, of course, and insisted that he eat all of his share. A future Huntsman had to be strong and healthy, after all.

 **Well, that's all there is. I'll be seeing you guys when I come back with "Wings of Dust." Otherwise, look for me in other fandoms in the future. I plan on doing some branching out while working on my original pieces.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
